


Boys, Be Ambitious

by resonae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Chuck wasn’t a virgin. It wasn’t like he had a lot of experience. In fact, he barely had any. But still, he wasn’t a virgin. </p><p>With that said, Raleigh still had a big dick. A really, really, very big dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, Be Ambitious

Contrary to popular belief, Chuck wasn’t a virgin. It wasn’t like he had a _lot_ of experience. In fact, he barely had any. But still, he wasn’t a virgin.

 

With that said, Raleigh still had a big dick. A really, really, very big dick. Chuck had almost ran away when he saw it. The first (and only) time they’d had sex, it’d ended up a painful experience for both Chuck and Raleigh.

 

And Chuck would’ve left it at that, except he was 22. And Raleigh was just-turned-27. (And seriously, Chuck only got to enjoy their 4-year-gap for 4 months. Life wasn’t _fair_.) They had a working sex drive that made them wake up in bed with morning wood all the time. So far, they’d been dealing through hand jobs and blowjobs, but that only went so far.

 

And since Raleigh’s dick wasn’t going to get any smaller, Chuck decided to take measures. He sighed and looked at the plug. He’d ordered it, and he was already unsure if it was the right idea. It wasn’t exactly small, because there’d be no point if it was too small. In the end he’d settled for one that was wide but short to start with.

 

He shut his eyes, kicked his boxers off, and squeezed lube onto his fingers. After a moment of staying absolutely still, he lowered his fingers, took a deep breath, and pushed one inside himself. He sighed and shifted. He’d played with himself there before. Experimented, when he was younger, and then had to endure the embarrassing experience of Herc seeing it in the Drift.

 

Raleigh’s finger had felt different, more experienced, and Chuck loosely grabbed his cock, leaning back on the pillows. _Just open up for me, baby_. _There you go. Just relax_.

 

He slid in another finger alongside the first, and shivered at how it felt. He managed to work himself open enough for him to push the heavily lubed plug into himself. He circled the flared base with his finger, and clenched experimentally around it. It felt a little uncomfortable, but not painful. He quickly jerked off and grabbed a tissue to wipe everything clean.

 

Standing up and walking around felt a little weird, but it didn’t hurt, which was the point. To get himself loosened up for Raleigh’s cock. He sighed, pulled his boxers on, and hoped the plug wouldn’t be too much for the day.

 

\--

 

“You okay today?” Raleigh asked at the end of the day, when they fell into the same bed. “You were all weird.”

 

Chuck snorted and fell onto the bed onto his stomach in and attempt to hide his half-tented boxers. Not that Raleigh hadn’t already seen it. He’d felt hot and half-aroused the entire day. Mako kept asking him if he had a fever because he was so flushed from being plugged up all day, and at one point he had to convince Herc he really was okay and that he didn’t need a visit to the medbay. (And _fuck_ wouldn’t that have been embarrassing?) “I’m fine.” He rolled over onto his back and managed not to wince with the way it jostled his plug.

 

Raleigh snorted. “You want my mouth or my hands?”

 

Chuck tugged Raleigh’s hands to his cock. Raleigh had a habit of fingering him when he was blowing him, and Chuck didn’t exactly want him to find the plug. He kissed Raleigh, and Raleigh laughed softly as he palmed Chuck through his boxers, slipping his hand past the band to rub his thumb over the tip. “Don’t get my boxers dirty.”

 

Raleigh just laughed and kissed him.

 

\--

 

His routine for the next week was simple. Go to the bathroom in the morning, clean in the shower, plug up, lubricate gratuitously during the day, clean up at night, lube up excessively again, sleep with plug in.

 

After the week, he moved himself up to a plug that was about as thick but longer. The problem he faced immediately was that the new length rested heavily on his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure straight up his spine every time he walked. He managed to get through the day, and the next, shifting all the time uncomfortably and having to jerk off more than just a few times throughout the day.

 

He moved up after that up to anal beads. He was apprehensive about them, because they were pretty big, and pushing all of them inside him made him feel a little nauseous. But he managed, biting his lip every time he had to pull them back out to get them clean.

 

Everything was going swimmingly. Until Chuck fell asleep and then woke up to someone tugging on the end of the beads. Chuck’s consciousness snapped to full right away and he kicked up. His foot connected with something solid, and the wounded noise that Chuck heard was familiar. He scrambled up to find Raleigh gingerly rubbing his shoulder. “What’re you doing, mate?” Chuck blinked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“You’ve got _beads_ in your ass. Who put them there?” Raleigh shot back, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. “Because _I_ didn’t put those there. Unless _you_ put them in there, it must’ve been-“

 

Chuck didn’t let him finish. “Are you suggesting _I’m cheating on you_?”

 

“I’m not _suggesting_ it. I’m asking you straight up.” Raleigh glared.

 

Chuck clamped his jaws shut. He felt _stupid_. Here he was, trying to get himself stretched enough to fit Raleigh, and the fucker was saying he was cheating. He yanked out the beads out of himself and he was so mad they didn’t even feel good. He flung them at Raleigh’s face and snapped, “I was trying to stretch myself out because your dick is too big, all right? But obviously you don’t just _have_ a big dick, you _are_ one. Fuck you, Becket.”

 

And he stormed out of the room, ignoring Raleigh’s dumbfounded expression or the way the beads hung off his shoulder like some kind of comedy show. He would’ve found it funny, if he wasn’t so pissed.

 

\--

 

He attacked his dinner with enthusiasm, stabbing his meatloaf with feeling and shredding his salad. Herc stared. “So, the fact that Raleigh isn’t present and you’re very enthusiastically harming your dinner and not eating a single bite tells me you’ve fought.”

 

“You should go kill him.” Chuck growled. “Make good on that threat you’ve always given him.”

 

Herc considered this. “So something is actually wrong.” He put his fork down. “Do you want me to talk to him, Chuck?”

 

Chuck groaned. “ _No_ , old man. I’m not a little kid anymore. I’ll-“ He stopped when he saw Raleigh. Raleigh looked like a kicked puppy, and Chuck fixed him with an icy glare.

 

“Chuck,” Raleigh said, his voice pleading. “Can we talk? I’m really, really sorry. Listen, I-“ Chuck stood, snatched his tray of shredded food, and dumped it over Raleigh’s head before storming away.

 

\--

 

He had been buried under the blankets, wondering if Raleigh would come for him again or if he’d screwed things up for good. He was so stupid. He was mad at Raleigh, but he didn’t want things to go to shit. He pulled Max closer to him and Max whined against his cheek.

 

He was about to go mope to his dad again while attacking food (he was kind of hungry now) when there was a light knock on the door. “Chuck,” a muffled voice said. “Can I come in?”

 

Chuck considered ignoring it, even if his brain told him not to since he didn’t want his relationship to go to shit. He was still pretty pissed, but he let Max go and let him whine at the door. Raleigh peeked in and Chuck said nothing, buried under the blankets. Max whined, and Chuck felt Raleigh’s weight dip the bed. “So, um. I brought you dinner. Herc said you didn’t eat any.”

 

Raleigh lifted up the sheets a bit, and Chuck glared at him but took the food because – well, he was hungry. He considered dumping that food tray over Raleigh’s head but decided against it, mostly because then it’d get on his bed and a little because he _really_ didn’t want to screw this up. He peeked up at Raleigh. He had a black eye. “Herc.” Raleigh explained. “It was actually completely by accident, but we both agreed that I deserved it.”

 

“How do you get a black eye ‘by accident’?”

 

Raleigh laughed and handed him the plate. “He was training in the Kwoon, and I went to talk to him. I underestimated how much into it he was, tapped on his shoulder while he was mid-move, and got a bo-staff in the face. It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks.”

 

Chuck pursed his lips. “Who said I cared?”

 

Raleigh only smiled and nodded toward the food. Chuck dug in and Raleigh scooted back on the bed, lifting Max onto it so Max could harass Chuck to get food. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Chuck said, sawing at the meatloaf instead of eating it. “You were a jerk.” Raleigh nodded. “A big dick.”

 

“Got one, too.” Raleigh joked, then caught Chuck’s glare. “Sorry. How was I supposed to know you’d… think of doing that?”

 

“You should’ve known I wouldn’t cheat on you!” Chuck snapped. He shoved his plate back at Raleigh before he could get upset enough to turn it over onto his head again and dug back into his blanket. Max whined.

 

There was silence, and then Raleigh’s hand landed on the blanket. “You’re right. I know. If I thought even a second, I’d know that. But I didn’t. I was stupid.” He lifted the blanket a little and offered Chuck a small smile. Chuck pouted but didn’t glare, and Raleigh slid under. “I’m sorry.” Raleigh snaked an arm around him, and Chuck reluctantly relaxed into the hug.

 

Chuck flinched, though, when Raleigh’s hand started snaking under his clothes. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“ _Max is right there_.”

 

Raleigh let out an audible groan. “Seriously?” When Chuck gave him a look, Raleigh just settled against the sheets. “Okay, fine. This is my fault, anyway.” Raleigh just spooned himself around Chuck with a sigh, burying his nose in Chuck’s neck. “I love you, Chuck.”

 

Chuck just rubbed his cold feet on Raleigh’s thighs in answer.

 

\--

 

It took over a week again until they fell into bed together, and when Raleigh pulled down Chuck’s pants, Chuck buried his face in the blankets because he knew what Raleigh would find. Raleigh was stock-still for a while, and then he pressed his lips to the curve of Chuck’s hips. “I didn’t think you’d do it again.” Raleigh laughed.

 

“You cock hasn’t shrunk in size.” Chuck said, glancing apprehensively at it. “Admit it, you got something done.”

 

“Nope, this is all natural.” Raleigh chucked. He pressed another kiss to the base of Chuck’s spine and Chuck took a sharp breath in when Raleigh tugged at the end of the beads, pulling each one out gently. “Fuck, this is hot.” Raleigh said, scooting up so he could press himself flush to Chuck. Chuck could feel Raleigh’s cock, thick and heavy, resting on his ass. He shivered when Raleigh squeezed lubricant onto his fingers and pushed three in at once.

 

He whimpered, but his body took it easily in place of the beads, and Raleigh let out a shuddering sigh of his own. Raleigh worried his teeth on Chuck’s earlobes, and Chuck pushed back, rocking up to meet Raleigh’s fingers. “You think you can take another one for me, baby?” Raleigh was breathless, panting against his ear, and Chuck just pushed back onto his fingers when he slid a fourth one in. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Chuck groaned when Raleigh pushed the pads of his fingers against his prostate, and snapped, “Stop _teasing_.”

 

Raleigh growled in response, and Chuck vaguely heard the cap of their lube snapping opening before Raleigh started to push himself inside. Chuck gasped and arched his back, whimpering lightly when the pressure became too much. Raleigh stopped immediately. “Hurts?”

 

“Just. Go slow, yeah?” Chuck gasped when Raleigh nodded and pulled out a little and started to push back in again. Chuck felt like his breath was being pushed out of him, and he scrambled for purchase on the sheets in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

 

Raleigh snaked an arm around and took a hold of his cock, slowly stroking it back to hardness. “You’re a lot looser than when we first tried this.” He nibbled on Chuck’s neck. “Your efforts paid off.” Chuck tried to say something, but it came out as a whimper. Raleigh stopped his moving. “It’s not feeling that great for you, huh.”

 

Chuck gritted his teeth and raised his hips a little. “No, it’s – it’s fine. I’ll be okay. It doesn’t hurt like last time. Just…”

 

“Doesn’t feel good.” Raleigh finished, his voice soft. He said nothing for a while, then sighed. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” He started to pull back away, and Chuck scrambled, squeezing down so hard Raleigh winced. “Chuck.”

 

“I want this.” Chuck insisted, trying to look over his shoulder. “I really do. It’ll be fine once I get used to it. Come _on_ , Becket. I can take more than you think.” To prove his point, he pushed back, taking more of Raleigh inside himself. Raleigh stopped him with a gentle hand to his back, and pressed butterfly kisses to his shoulder, taking the pace up himself.

 

It seemed to take Raleigh forever to fully be inside, but when he was, Chuck shivered, squirming just to feel Raleigh pressed fully up inside him. He still felt like he was being punched in the guts, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable.

 

Raleigh nibbled on his neck. “Should I stay still?” Chuck shook his head, unsure if he could get his voice to work. “Slow?” Nod.

 

Raleigh started to move slowly, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. Each time he moved a bit more, and Chuck started to gradually rock back to meet him. “It feels good,” Chuck whimpered, his body tensing in ways he didn’t mean to. “Fuck, it – it –“ His voice broke off into a moan at a particular thrust, and Raleigh laughed breathlessly.

 

Chuck felt kisses showering on his shoulder and neck, and anywhere else Raleigh could reach as the pace quickened as his body adjusted to the sheer monstrosity that was Raleigh’s size. Raleigh made sure to aim for his prostate at every thrust inward, and Chuck’s knees would have buckled once the pace quickened if Raleigh wasn’t holding him up.

 

Raleigh’s teeth sank into Chuck’s shoulder and he grabbed Chuck’s neglected cock again. “After you, babe,” Raleigh breathed, and Chuck huffed as Raleigh kept his hands moving at the same time as his cock, pushing him over with a well-timed bite to his neck. Raleigh moaned when Chuck groaned, gripping Chuck’s hips to slam through his own spurts of orgasm.

 

Raleigh rested heavily on Chuck after that, and Chuck wriggled again, feeling delightedly full with Raleigh softening inside him. “That was good, yeah?” Chuck sighed, twisting so he could hook an arm over Raleigh’s neck.

 

Raleigh chuckled into Chuck’s neck and rolled off so he slid out of Chuck. “Yeah. ‘Good’ doesn’t even begin to cover it.” He stretched and sat up, gingerly checking Chuck over. “You didn’t tear.” He sighed in relief, and coated a finger in lube so he could slide it in again. Chuck groaned. “A little swollen, though.” He retracted his finger and shifted off the bed.

 

Chuck lifted his head. “What’re you doing?”

 

Raleigh was rummaging through his coat pocket. He produced a small tube. “Ointment.” He grinned. He squeezed a bit onto his finger and coated Chuck liberally with it, kissing Chuck’s ass again when he was done. “You’ll appreciate it tomorrow.”

 

Chuck snorted. He was too jelly-limbed to do much, but he and Raleigh managed to wipe off and strip the soiled sheets and replace the new ones. “Shower tomorrow,” Chuck decided, collapsing onto the fresh sheets. Raleigh hummed in agreement. Before he drifted to sleep, a thought occurred to him. “Does this mean I have to wear plugs every single day if we want to have sex?”


End file.
